


Time Will Stand Still

by ElSun



Category: Ghosted/Buck Rogers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The Burea Underground Just met A Star Gate...





	Time Will Stand Still

“Buck The Major is on her way to meet with them.” Tweaky was jotting down as his metallic limbs moved him. Buck stopped for a moment he was ending a conversation.  
“Well Tweaky this is a good time for you too. A world well you and the Doctor can see what the World was.”  
“Buck do you want to see.”   
“I’m sure Wilma will have questions.”  
Tweaky seemed to know and left. Buck was on his way to his home.  
Before the day began everyone had been on edge. The meeting room was illuminated with a light that was blinding.  
“What the Shit...” When she looked up Major Wilma was standing in the room in a uniform. Everyone was silent protocol was evident.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello.” The two seemed too lock eyes. Two Sentrys were now colliding.   
TBC...


End file.
